The subject invention is directed toward the art of electrical switches and more particularly, to a multifunction switch stalk having electrical connection contacts on a distal end thereof for easy connection with associated components such as motor vehicle steering columns and the like.
The invention is especially well suited for use in connection with motor vehicles and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, the invention is capable of broader application and can be used for a variety of purposes in many environments.
Steering column switches of the type described are commonly used in the automotive industry for providing various electrical switching functions that can be easily selected by a motor vehicle operator. The steering column switches generally comprise a switch housing in which a stick-shaped elongate actuation element is supported for selective pivotable and/or rotatable motion. Typically, first locking means are provided in the switch housing, the first locking means are cooperative with second locking means provided at the end of an actuation lever for definition of switch positions. Through use of an appropriate stop curve when only certain tip functions are desired, it is possible to limit the functionality of the switch to only effect a reset of the switch lever into a home position. A switch of this type is described in EP-B-0 601 462.
In order to reduce the costs of maintaining a switch component inventory and to improve the flexibility in the selection of steering column switch functions, a modular steering column switch has been proposed. German Patent Application 196 049 912 describes one such modular steering column switch whose switch functions can be altered only through an exchange of the switch lever.
In addition to the consideration of providing the greatest possible flexibility in the selection of switch functions, in actual practice there often occurs the problem of limited available mounting space for different types of motor vehicles. That is, in the area of the steering column of the motor vehicles, there is oftentimes only a very limited space available for the installation of the steering column switch.
Owing to the persistent trend in recent times of providing an ever-increasing range of switch functions at the steering column switch such as through touch contacts or rotary type switches, the problem of limited installation space becomes more and more significant.
There is a need, therefore, for a multifunction steering column switch that can provide a wide range of electrical switching functions and that can be mounted in a small limited space.
The subject invention provides a multifunction steering column switch having electrical connection contacts on a distal end thereof for easy connection onto motor vehicle steering columns and requiring a minimum amount of mounting space. Overall, the present invention is based on the object of providing a multifunction switch stalk or stick shift, particularly a steering column switch for motor vehicles which requires very little space in the area of the installation site and which, in addition, affords a very high degree of flexibility in the selection of the switching functions.
In accordance with a preferred aspect of the invention, there is provided a multifunction switch stalk for use with a steering column of a motor vehicle. The switch stalk includes an elongate substantially stick-shaped member including an insert area on a distal end thereof for adapting the stick-shaped member for insertion into an association receiver part of the steering column of a motor vehicle. An actuating member is rotatably and/or displaceably arranged for movement relative to the stick-shaped member. The rotatable and/or displaceable relative movement between the stick-shaped member and the actuating member enables selective actuation of a plurality of switching functions provided by an associated switching mechanism disposed within the stick-shaped member. A set of electrical connecting contacts provided on the distal end of the stick-shaped member enable electrical switch function communication between the subject multifunction switch and the associated motor vehicle steering column. A minimum space requirement for installation of the switch of the invention is attained because electrical connection is established using connection contacts at the installation site between the switch stalk and the circuits or electrical consumers in the steering column that must be connected with the switch.
Therefore, in accordance with the present invention, all of the switching functions and all of the required mechanics and/or the electrical or electronic construction elements are placed outside of the installation area of the switch stalk and, rather, within the receiver part in the associated motor vehicle steering column. The stick shift or stalk according to the present invention provides, to that end, a substantially stick-shaped part having a plug-in area on a distal end thereof provided with electrical connection contacts for transmission of switch functions to the associated receiver part in the associated motor vehicle steering column. A rotatably and/or displaceably supported actuation component is connected with the stick-shaped part for actuation of the switch functions. In order to mount the switch stalk of the present invention, the distal end thereof is merely inserted into a corresponding insert area in a corresponding receptacle in a receptacle element, for example, the steering column of a motor vehicle, and is locked with same using suitable separable or non-separable hardware.
One important advantage of the present invention is a minimal space requirement in the installation area of the receiver element. According to the preferred specific embodiment of the invention, the actuating part envelops the stick-shaped member, at least in the outer region of the end of the stick-shaped part facing away from the insertion area and forms a housing for acceptance of the mechanics providing the switch functions.
Conversely, however, it is of course possible to widen the stick-shaped member in the area of the end facing away from the insert area to provide a space for acceptance of the mechanics providing the switching functions.
In addition, a combination of the above alternatives is intended when the housing is to be dimensioned relatively narrowly in cross section or if, correspondingly, numerous switching functions are to be integrated into a single switch stalk.
In accordance with another aspect of the preferred specific embodiment of the invention, the actuating part includes a head piece with provides a housing or a housing lid for covering the mechanics of the required additional switching functions. Consequently, in accordance with the invention, additional switching functions are realized by means of mere variation in the design of the head piece alone.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the invention, a plate is provided in the actuating part for centralizing the electrical switching functions of the steering column switch and for providing second additional switching functions as needed. The plate is preferably formed in such a manner as to enable a predetermined maximum number of switching functions and/or certain selected different types of switching functions.
Accordingly, in order to select the desired switching functions, it is only necessary to provide the appropriate mechanism, preferably in the head piece of the actuating part, and to then join the connection contacts also to the plate.
In accordance with another aspect of the preferred specific embodiment of the invention, the required electrical connections are joined using an at least partially flexible connection line for joining the mechanisms providing the desired switching functions with the electrical connection contacts in the insertion area on the distal end of the switch stalk.
An analysis and control unit is disposed in typical application of the subject multifunction switch stalk in the associated motor vehicle steering column. The connection contacts of the subject switch stalk are beneficially connected with the analysis and control unit by insertion of the switch stalk into a corresponding receiver part in the motor vehicle steering column. In that way, an electrical connection is established between the analysis and control unit in the associated motor vehicle steering column and the switch positions and/or switching actions provided for in the switch stalk. Accordingly, based upon the switch position and/or switching actions of the individual switching devices, the analysis and control unit executes the desired switching functions in the motor vehicle. The analysis and control unit can be provided in a separate housing which is attachable inside or at the receiver part and is designed for acceptance of the insertion area of the subject stickshaped part.
Preferably, mechanical holding means for installation of the switch stalk at the associated receiver part in the associated motor vehicle steering column is formed in such a manner as to permit unlocking or simple detachment of the stick shift/stalk. This results in the benefit of simple exchangability of the. switch stalk in case of defect or of a simple retrofitting with added switching functions.
Still other advantages and benefits of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed description.